They All Lived Story 34: Crush
by LadyWordsmith
Summary: Life is full of ups and downs, changes and choices. As people get older there are always new lessons, as Ed well knows and observes. Breda contemplates resignation, and has Al's daughter finally found a guy who can keep up with her?
1. Chapter 1

**April 16****th****, 1958**

Edward really didn't know what Breda had in mind when Ed got the notice on his desk that morning that Breda wanted to speak with him sometime that day. Still, he didn't have to teach for an hour so he headed up to Breda's office to find out. Why wait?

Fortunately no one else was taking up Breda's time this morning either and he grinned when Ed entered. "Thanks for coming in," he nodded and gestured for Ed to take a seat. "I wanted to ask your opinion on something."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Ed asked, dropping down into the chair on the other side of Breda's desk.

"My replacement," Breda replied.

Ed paused, caught off guard by the topic, and wondering just a split-second later why Breda wanted to discuss the subject with _him_. "Finally planning to dump the job on someone else?" he asked.

"That's the plan," Breda chuckled, "In the next year or so anyway. Relax Ed, you're the last person I'd ask to take my place when I resign."

That _was_ a relief, but Ed couldn't let the comment slide. "What, you think I can't handle it?" he asked with a half-offended smirk.

Breda shook his head, grinning. "I know you'd never take it."

"Well you have that right," Ed smiled. "Resigning; so you're not retiring on us."

"Not entirely," Breda confirmed. "But Roy was right; it's a job that wears you down. It's about time I handed it off to someone else, but I wanted your opinion."

"Why me?" Ed couldn't help but wonder.

"Because you know all of the people I'm considering," Breda said, leaning back in his chair. "And I can trust that your opinion will be honest."

"When did I get a reputation for honesty around here?" Ed laughed. "It's a bad rep I really need to do something about."

"Too late," Breda snorted. "Your big mouth gets you in enough trouble. Or are you telling me you don't want some say in who takes over around here?"

"I didn't say that," Ed shook his head. "I just had to give you a hard time. So, who are you thinking about?"

Breda nodded, clearly glad to get to the business at hand. "That's part of my conundrum. When I think about who's best for the job I come up with four names."

"That's a lot more than you need," Ed agreed. "Who are they?"

"Kane, Rehnquist, Brewster, and your brother."

"Al?" Ed hadn't expected the last one. "You'd really consider Alphonse for this?"

"He's got all the qualifications," Breda pointed out. "He's experienced, diplomatic, patient, good with details, and no pushover. Plus, no offense, he has better knowledge of military tactics and rules than you do."

"None taken," Ed shrugged. He knew the military inside and out too, but Al knew all the finer details, even the ones almost no one needed to know. He'd studied up when he got his commission. "I was just curious. It's an interesting group."

"They all have a lot in common too," Breda sighed. "Perhaps most importantly, relatively recent active service. You saw them all in the field during the war in Aerugo, especially Al and Hal. That's why I really want your opinion on this. Who do you think could do the job, and who do you think would _take_ it?"

Ah, so that was the real question. "I think they could all _do_ the job," Ed replied almost immediately, though he had to contemplate the second question a little longer. "Al _might_ take it if he had a little time to think about it. You know he's not the type to jump into anything and I doubt he's ever given it much thought. Marcus might or might not. He's pretty happy with where he's gotten the State Alchemist offices at this point. I'd say you'd have to ask him though, and then be in for a more Mustang-style regime," he smirked. He liked Kane a lot, but there were occasional similarities between the two that couldn't help but be noticed.

"I've considered that," Breda smirked. "But it worked out well enough didn't it?" Then his expression softened. "I have to admit, my biggest hesitation with either is the fact that they're alchemists. Nothing against them for it obviously," he said hastily, "Just that I saw what that _did_ to Roy, what that work has done to all the people I know who've been State Alchemists. It's partially the job but also part of the type of personality it takes to do the work you guys do. I don't want to see anyone else worn to the point of breaking in this job."

Ed wasn't offended. How could he be? He had the same criticisms about the military and being a State Alchemist. There was a reason they had been dubbed the military's dogs so long ago. Even now they were the ones who often had the unpleasant work no matter how much better it was handled. "You have a point," he replied simply. "Still, if you decide that's a critical enough distinction, that would leave you with Hal and Alan; neither are alchemists, both have families but their kids are grown. Now, Armstrong and Kane both worked with Alan more than I did, but I certainly have no complaints about his work; he was an excellent war general and he's pretty flawless as far as military personalities go. He's not overly charismatic, but then that's hardly a necessary quality."

Breda smirked, "Tell me about it."

Ed chuckled. "No offense, but you weren't who most folks expected Mustang to pick either."

"He sure surprised me with it," Breda admitted. "So what you're saying is no one of them jumps out at you more than the others either?"

"Not particularly," Ed admitted with a sigh. "I guess that's not much help is it?"

"Oh it is," Breda contradicted him. "You've said a couple of things that give me a different perspective in a couple of places. I'm not counting anyone out yet, but then there's no deadline for this either."

"That's true." There was no term limit on being President of the Military, at least not that the Assembly had been bold enough to try and set yet. Not with the relative stability _within_ the state that they had enjoyed for the past forty years. "So what made you decide it was time?"

Breda smiled. "Other than the fact I've been at this too long already? Honestly, I want to spend more time at home _not_ working. I seem to do that more than Roy ever did, but then I'm not the masochist he is."

"That's the truth," Ed chuckled.

"Charisa's about to turn thirteen; Niam's ten already. I'm about to have two teenagers to keep up with," Breda smiled. "Well behaved or otherwise, I want to be around more. That and as much as I hate it, I'm starting to feel my age." Charisa's birthday was only a few days after Tore's, and Ed's student was turning thirteen tomorrow.

Ed didn't make the smart-ass comment he might have a couple of decades ago. Breda, like so many of his friends, had made the over-seventy break in the last couple of years. No matter how much they all joked from time to time, a lot of them couldn't even claim to be middle aged anymore. Even he wasn't entirely sure how thrilled he was to be turning sixty next year. "Can't help you there," he said instead. "But I understand. Keeping up with teenagers is like running a marathon; even when its going well it can be exhausting."

"Hopefully I have a better chance of keeping up with my kids than surviving a marathon," Breda smirked. "I've got a reasonable chance of seeing grandkids someday at this rate."

"You'd better stick around that long," Ed chuckled.

There was a knock at the door, and an aide stuck his head in. "I'm sorry, Mister President, but Assemblyman Marks would like a few minutes to discuss the agenda for tomorrow's session."

Breda sighed. "All right. Tell him I'll talk to him in a few minutes."

"Yes, Sir."

When the man was gone Ed stood up. "I should get down to my class."

Breda nodded, looking like he would much rather have kept talking to Ed. "Thanks for stopping in, Ed. I really do appreciate the input. Oh, please don't mention this to anyone all right? I don't know when I'm actually going to make a decision."

Ed smiled as he headed for the door. "Don't worry, Breda. I won't say a word."

**April 17****th****, 1958**

Alyse was rather preoccupied as she sat down at one of the few empty spaces in the middle of the HQ Mess, setting down her tray and pouring over her planner as she started to eat. She would have preferred to work late this evening on the scheduling details for the luncheon the President was having with the Aerugean embassy in two days, but she had promised to be at Uncle Ed's this evening for the picnic dinner they were having for Tore's thirteenth birthday, and Alyse wouldn't miss a family event, not even if it was for an_ unofficial _cousin.

"Would you mind if I joined you?"

Alyse looked up at the unfamiliar voice and paused as she looked past the uniform up into a friendly pair of deep, steel gray eyes topped with dark wet-sand blonde hair that was kept trimmed reasonable short, but still managed to look uncontrollably curly. "I suppose not," she remembered her manners.

The soldier offered a friendly smile as he put his tray down. "Thanks. I'm afraid there are almost no seats left. I suppose that's what I get for showing up late."  
Alyse looked around and realized that was true. She had been so wrapped up in her planning she had been there for quite some time. "It does seem that way," she chuckled. "Are you new to Central? I don't think I've seen you before."

"Good eye," the handsome man – a Captain by his rank – grinned. "Captain Vince Miller, recent transfer from Southern Headquarters."

"Alyse Elric, I work in the Events office," she smiled back, aware that since she had no rank he would have no way to place her specifically, which seemed a little unfair.

"A pleasure to meet you," Vince replied as he picked up his fork and started eating. Alyse couldn't help notice that he ate neatly, without hurrying or stuffing his face. It was quite the contrast compared to some of the other men in the room. She tried not to look, and went back to work, remembering to take a few more bites of her salad. It was a couple of minutes before she noticed that Vince kept stealing glances in her direction.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, wondering if maybe she had something on her mouth.

"What? Oh no I…" Vince paused, startled, then chuckle. "I'm sorry. How crass of me. I guess I should admit that part of why I chose this seat was the company."  
In other words, he thought she was cute. Alyse smiled, relaxing. _This_ she was used to, though it was a refreshing take for a guy to take. At least there was sincerity in it. "I hope I haven't disappointed you then," she replied. "I'm sorry I'm not better company. It's just that I need to get this finished."

"Working over lunch," Vince shook his head. "Devoted perfectionist, work-a-holic, or both?"

Alyse smirked slightly. "I have a family engagement this evening."

"So a master of time management," Vince nodded just a little _too_ seriously, though a grin broke out again a moment later as he couldn't hold the expression. "I suppose a date tonight is out of the question then."

"You suppose a date _at all_ would be possible," Alyse countered, allowing a slightly haughty expression to cross her features, though it wasn't easy to keep it there. She was enjoying the interplay.

"A guy can hope can't he?" Vince retorted without hesitation. "I don't stand a chance of getting anywhere if I don't ask, and the worst you could do is say no."  
He had a point. Witty, straight-forward; it had been some time since any of the men who asked her out had been either, at least naturally, and she hated forced wit. Alyse took a couple of bites as she contemplated her response. "I'll tell you what, if you're brave enough to pick me up at my Uncle's this evening, you can take me out for coffee after I'm done with my cousin's birthday party." Uncle Ed had said the official party would be over by eight.  
"That seems fair," Vince nodded. "So, who's your Uncle?"

* * *

After last year, Tore was not surprised that the Elrics threw him a birthday party. He had lived with them long enough to understand that they really did like and appreciate him, no matter how they had met. They cared, and they were the closest thing to a family he had now. Unlike all the foster families before, he actually felt at home with them and with each passing day the fact that he could _feel_ at home somewhere without his mother bothered him less. He could be safe and happy and know that she would probably be happier knowing that he liked where he was living.

So he was glad to just kick back and enjoy his first day as a teenager. School had been good today, hanging out with friends at lunch and he was pretty sure he had done well on the history test. The party this evening was more than he'd had before, even last year, though he suspected it was just because the Elrics hadn't known him as well yet. This year they knew all his favorite foods and his interests. It was mostly the family, but also a few friends from school including Charisa and her brother. So her parents were there too.

There was a huge cake Gracia Hughes had made, chocolate cake with rich frosting, and Fullmetal manned the grill, chatting with his brother and President Breda as they made hamburgers and grilled sausages.

When he had been a kid, Tore had always been thrilled to have one or two presents. Usually he just got one from his mother each year. She had never been able to afford many, but he had always appreciated it. So it was still a little overwhelming to get several, just as it was to have a big party. From Fullmetal he got a couple of alchemy books that were his own copies to keep without having to borrow Fullmetal's, which was great! Mrs. Elric had already taken him shopping a few days ago and let him pick out a few clothes that weren't hand-me-downs and were also to his own tastes. He wore clothes out fast enough that he appreciated those gifts maybe more than most kids his age seemed to.

He had actually gotten packages in the mail from Ethan and from the Elrics in Resembool. Ethan had sent him a book too; but this one a translation of the _history_ of Xingese alchemy. As much as Tore had talked with Ethan about how he had started learning alchemy hoping to find a way to help his mother, he knew that the Xing had more medical alchemical knowledge than anyone, and it was all he could do not to run upstairs and start reading immediately. From Resembool he almost laughed; Coran and Art had definitely been involved in that project though he suspected that Cassie had done most of the work; it was a handmade stuffed sheep-dog and a couple of toy sheep to go with it. Those items were already up in his room with his own belongings that he had _rescued_ from the storage area where the city had been keeping all of his mother's belongings, which were now stored carefully away in the Elrics' cellar until they figured out what happened to his mom, or she returned.

So open presents consisted of a smaller pile from guests, though it was still a little overwhelming. From the True Soul Alchemist and Miss Elicia he got a small radio that he could have in his room and listen to whatever he wanted. Alyse got him a poster of one of his favorite bands. Will and Ren had sent a package from Creta – that had beaten them here since they were coming back through this week – and that present was something even cooler than Tore could have imagined. It was another book, but this one was a catalog of the alchemical artifacts in the museum at Pylos!

"Isn't that the one you're quoted in Ed?" Alphonse asked as Tore flipped the book open and looked briefly through it.

"That's it," Edward chuckled. "That's the one with the section on the Urn of Andrixos. Though their collection is a lot more extensive than that. Most of the artifacts in Creta seem to be related to water or electricity."

Electricity? Now wasn't that interesting? It was all Tore could do to make himself put that book down too and finish opening his gifts. It was only polite to his guests though!

There were a couple of other posters, a murder mystery novel, a deck of cards, comic books, a new baseball glove, a model car kit, and another surprise; a pad of good paper and a set of drawing pencils. Those were from Charisa, who smiled at him. "Well you're always doodling in your notebooks in class, and it's not always transmutation circles. I thought you might like someplace better to put your ideas than mixed in with your math notes."

Tore managed not to blush or look embarrassed at having that fact mentioned out loud as he thanked her. He had an A in his math class, so it wasn't like anyone could complain right?

No one did, and after everyone was thanked for the presents they all dug into the cake and ice cream! Overall, it was definitely one of the best birthdays Tore had ever had.

* * *

Edward was glad to see Tore enjoying himself. The kid was, like most boys his age, temperamental at best, and mercurial at worst; swinging from happy some days to intense and focused beyond his years others, to hormonal and sulky, and sometimes all three sets of emotions and responses in the same day. _Now_ Ed thought he understood why his colleagues in Roy's office had wanted to throttle _him_ so often when he was a teenager. None of his own kids had been quite this bad. Still, Ed schooled himself to patience. Tore'd had a rough time of it before he ran into Ed, and he was still just a kid.

Now, at least, Tore wasn't actively fighting him or the world. He was living in it again, learning alchemy, studying and doing well, all for a mother who might be dead, but also because he seemed more settled. The State had almost not believed Ed's reports of Tore's progress when he reported in as a foster parent was supposed to, but after a few visits and the usual necessary checking up, for the most part they left well enough alone. Obviously Ed and Winry_ had _managed what the other families could not, and one troubled kid out of their hair was fine with them.

Days like this made it worth it to watch his student have a normal, happy experience, the kind Ed had always made sure his own kids had when he and Al hadn't. Right now he and his friends were hanging out, talking over food, laughing and just having a good time.

Ed wasn't surprised when he heard the doorbell ring about seven thirty, but only because Alyse had informed him that someone would be coming by to pick her up, and that it was a new _potential_ boyfriend. He looked over at Al. "You want to come to the door with me, or should we grab Breda and make it a triple threat?" he grinned.

Al shook his head. "I think two of us is more than enough," he replied.

"Then let's go," Ed chuckled, heading for the door. "Though I have to say, this is a mean thing to challenge a guy with for a first date, especially for Alyse."

"It must be the_ your niece_ part coming out," Alphonse smirked.

"As if you aren't going to enjoy this," Ed shook his head and opened the door. He didn't recognize the young officer standing on his doorstep on sight, but he was new and Alyse had given Ed his name. "Good evening," he said simply, and waited to see how the guy would respond.

Vince looked at Ed – and briefly at Al – before turning back to Ed. "Good evening, Sirs," he replied respectfully. "I'm Captain Miller. Alyse asked me to pick her up here this evening." Ed was actually pretty impressed with the guy's ability to at least seem calm, though there was just a hint of nervousness underneath.

"I'll find my daughter," Al replied coolly, with a glance at Vince before turning and heading back into the house.

Ed had to fight back a snort of laughter. Fortunately he managed to keep it inside! "You're new to Central." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, Sir. Transferred in this week from Southern Headquarters," Vince nodded.

"That might be a record for asking out my niece," Ed replied. "You met today at lunch?"

He watched for subtle signs. Vince didn't know how much Ed did or did not know about his conversation with Alyse, and while he hid it well, it did make him uneasy. "Yes, we did. She's a charming young woman."

Ed didn't hold back the smirk that came to his lips. "That's what they all say."

Vince's expression blanked for a moment then he surprised Ed by smiling back. "Well then it's got to be true, doesn't it?"

"You're here," Alyse smiled as she stepped up into the doorway then, Al right behind her.

"I said I would be," Vince clearly relaxed as Alyse joined them and he focused on her. "And I don't break my promises."

"I'm glad," Alyse smiled back before turning and giving Ed a quick hug. "Great party. See you later, Uncle Ed."

Ed hugged her back. "Thanks. Have a good time."

When the door closed behind Alyse and her newest date, Ed turned to Al. "So, what do you think?"

"Well he didn't melt into the ground the moment we looked at him," Al shrugged. "And he didn't try and butter up to either one of us did he?"

"Nope," Ed shook his head. "Respectful and he didn't cower or show fear; he seems to be the clean-cut type."

Al nodded. "You're right. I guess for now I'll let him live."


	2. Chapter 2

**April 19****th****, 1958 **

Heymans Breda could not remember the last time he had been in so much_ pain._ "This has got to be the most humiliating injury I've ever had," he groused, trying not to sound like he might whimper at any moment as he lay prone in the hospital bed.

"Calm down, Heymans," Nancy replied with a soothing tone, one hand resting on his arm. "Try to relax."

"I'll relax when I feel like it," he snapped back.

"If you stop clenching your muscles you'll feel better sooner," his wife continued patiently.

"I'm almost finished," Doctor Fillmore spoke from down near his leg. It had been nearly two hours now since Breda had taken a fall going up the few stairs to his _own front door _and landed badly. He felt stupid for not catching himself; but what was worse was the immediate agony that had told him that he had done real injury to himself upon impact. He had been right. "All right now. We'll see about getting you something to help with the pain," she sighed.

"About time," Breda replied. He wasn't trying to be rude, but anything resembling politeness just didn't seem to be in his vocabulary at the moment.

As a nurse left the room, Doctor Fillmore's face appeared where Breda could see it. She wasn't smiling. "The good news is you haven't damaged your spine, though there is some bruising of the lower back."

"What's the bad news?" he asked warily. It wasn't his back that hurt the most.

"It looks like you've broken your right hip," the Doctor replied.

There was a small whistle from off to one side. "Wow, Dad. You really did mess yourself up with that didn't you?" Then he heard a smack and an "Owww….sorry," from Niam, likely corrected by Charisa. Not that he could really blame his son for the comment. He agreed.

Breda sighed. "So how long will I be laid up; two, three weeks?" He'd busted a bone before; it hadn't taken too long to heal up.

Fillmore's expression did not give him confidence. "That will depend on how quickly it heals after surgery," she replied. "We're going to need to put a couple of pins in it within the next couple of days to make sure the fractured bone sets back in properly, and afterwards you're going to need to keep all weight off it for at least a couple of weeks, probably longer. It's a bad fracture."

"Well how hard can that be?" Breda snorted, before realizing that the answer was not going to be pleasant.

"Consider how difficult it is to keep all your weight off a _hip_," she replied simply. The more Breda thought about that option, the unhappier he got with it. "Shit."

"Daddy!" Charisa admonished.

Great. "So I'm bedridden then." Breda would apologize when he was good and ready.

"Not completely," Doctor Fillmore shook her head. "But you'll likely be using a wheel-chair for a couple of weeks if you intend to go home, which I am assuming you do."

"Well I'm certainly not living here till this heals," Breda agreed. Though this was going to make work a pain in the ass. He suspected he wouldn't be going in to the office anytime soon.

"Then we'll see about arranging any in-home assistance you might need," Doctor Fillmore replied, though she was looking at Nancy.

"Thank you," his wife nodded.

"I'm right here you know," Breda grumbled. "Two hours and already I'm being talked over."

"That's because you're irritable, dear," Nancy smiled down at him, though there was definite worry behind that calm exterior.

That concern brought him up short. She was worried. It hadn't actually occurred to Breda to be _worried_. He was just mad at himself and hurting. Not that he was particularly looking forward to the surgery to set the bone either. "Sorry," he finally made a gruff apology.

"We'll discuss the details of recovery later," Doctor Fillmore got back to business. "For now, I need to get that surgery scheduled. We'll aim for tomorrow morning. Tonight rest and move as little as possible."

"Somehow I don't think that's going to be an issue," Breda pointed out. It hurt to lie here. Moving wasn't high on his priority list.

The nurse returned with a syringe and Breda braced as she stuck it in. He waited, counting, until the worst of the pain started to ease. He still hurt, but at least it was tolerable. As soon as the doctor left him alone to go get the surgery on the schedule, Charisa and Niam moved to his bedside as well.

"Do you feel any better?" Charisa asked, clearly concerned.

"Some," Breda replied, going with the answer that wouldn't be a lie. At least she hadn't asked if he was_ okay_. He forced a smile he didn't feel. "Hey, at least I get a little vacation right?"

Niam grinned. "I guess we can't bug you for napping all day either."

Breda chuckled then winced as it jogged the injury and lay still again. "Nope," he agreed. Though, for once, he really wasn't looking forward to the excuse to lie around the house.

* * *

It was late evening when Alphonse met Will and Ren at the train station. "How was Creta?" he asked in the midst of the usual family hugs and grabbing of luggage.

"Great," Will grinned as they headed for the car. "I found two new stories that might have some useful information about their use of alchemy back around the time of Andrixos. It's only a little more detailed, but it's better than nothing. And-" he cut off then and Al caught Ren giving him an amused look. "Oh, right," Will chuckled. "Creta itself was nice too when someone dragged me out of the libraries and museums."

Al chuckled. "Judging from the fact you look like you got a little sun I guessed as much." His son was probably the closest to tanned Al had ever seen him. They both looked good; happy, healthy, content. They currently were living out of their bags and traveling; no house, no bills, no worries, just researching and working as they went. Al almost envied them the freedom and hoped they enjoyed and appreciated it while they had it.

"So what's been going on around here?" Will asked as they reached the car and got in. Will and Ren got in the back, and Ren rested her head against Will's shoulder.

"More than enough," Al smirked as he started the vehicle. "Tore's party was earlier this week. Your sister has a new boy hanging around, and Breda slipped this afternoon and busted his hip."

"So who's the new guy?"

"How is President Breda?"

The two questions came almost simultaneously from the two different people in the back seat.

Al answered Ren's question first. "Breda's supposed to have surgery in the morning. Or at least, that's what Nancy told Elicia. They're talking about needing to put a couple of pins in to hold the bone in place. It's a pretty nasty fracture." He felt bad for Breda and definitely sympathetic.

There was a moment of quiet. "Can we detour by the hospital on the way to the house?" Ren asked.

"Well, sure," Al replied, wondering what this was about. "Though I'm not sure they'll let visitors in right now outside of family."

There was determination in Ren's voice. "They'll let me in. Just let me have a word with the doctor." Al wasn't entirely sure what Ren's plan was, but he was pretty sure it involved alchemy. Anything that could help Breda was worth the time. At the next street he turned left instead of turning right. Family dinner could wait a little longer.

When they arrived at the hospital he and Will followed Ren as she strode inside. "When she's determined you can't stop her can you?" Al asked Will quietly as they followed her right upstairs to Breda's room after finding out the room number.  
"Not a chance," Will replied with a smug little grin.

Alphonse did not hear what Ren was discussing with Doctor Fillmore, but the doctor stepped inside Breda's room and disappeared for a couple of minutes before returning. A minute later she nodded at them both to come closer. "We have permission to go in," Ren said. "I'm going to see what I can do. I've explained the process."

"And I approve," Doctor Fillmore nodded. "Doctor Gray and I have both seen what Ethan was able to do here even without full training. I am certainly not one to turn down the offer of aid from a fully trained alchemic doctor and President Breda is amenable to it."

Al wasn't surprised. From what he understood, a broken hip – especially at this age – was a nasty break to have to try and get to heal up properly, and they often took quite some time. Breda wouldn't want to be laid up for long periods, and he was probably in enough pain as it was. "Should we wait out here?"

"No, you can go in," Fillmore replied. "President Breda requested it."

Al and Will followed Ren and the doctor inside, where Nancy, Charisa, and Niam were still inside.  
Breda looked up at them with a small smirk. "Come on in and have a laugh with the rest of us."

Al smiled. "Well I wasn't planning to, but if you insist."

Ren pulled her silk handkerchief out of her pocket and wrapped it around her hand as Al had seen her do a couple of times for transmutations. When wrapped properly a transmutation circle lay just so on the back of her hand. She sat down on the opposite side of the injured man from Nancy, next to the injury, and Doctor Fillmore brought over the bone x-rays for her to examine.

"All right," Ren said after several minutes. "This is going to feel odd," she told Breda calmly. "A little like a current running through you but perfectly safe. Relax and hold still."

"People have been telling me that all night," Breda groused, but he nodded.

Al watched with interest as Ren placed her hand gently on Breda's blanketed hip. He winced sympathetically as Breda twitched. Ren closed her eyes, focusing, and then there was a very subtle glow from underneath her hand, far from the bright flashy alchemy most Amestrians were used to seeing. Al had seen enough Xingese alchemy to appreciate the efficiency of energy use.

For anyone who did not understand alchemy or appreciate what was going on it was probably a rather un-climactic event, though from Breda's expression, Al could tell something was definitely happening.

"That's just… weird," Breda commented through clenched teeth at one point.

Ren chuckled softly without opening her eyes. "Well it's working."

It was a solid fifteen minutes of watching Ren sit there. Niam lost interest after a few and went back to the comic book he had been reading when they showed up. Charisa seemed torn between boredom and concern for her father. Nancy clearly found it much more interesting as she focused on Breda's reactions. He was obviously trying to seem unfazed, but he did grunt in discomfort several times.

Finally, Ren sat up, wavering slightly and her forehead beaded with sweat. Will was beside her in a second, offering an arm which she accepted as a place to lean lightly as she opened her eyes. "Are you all right?" Will asked.

Ren nodded. "Fine. I could use a glass of water though." She looked up at Doctor Fillmore. "I think you'll find surgery and pins unnecessary. I couldn't heal it all, but the bone is set and healed enough it should hold itself together without breaking again while the rest of the fracture heals as long as weight is kept off it."

"We'll do another set of x-rays in the morning," Fillmore nodded, looking mildly impressed.

"Thank you," Nancy smiled at Ren.

"It's no problem," Ren assured her as Al poured a glass of water and handed it to her. Will hadn't budged from his wife's side. "These are a horrible break to have to mess with, and all I managed was about a week's worth of healing that would have happened on its own."

"But only after surgery," Breda objected. "Avoiding that's good enough for me!"

"It's more than that," Doctor Fillmore interjected and explained as Ren drained the glass of water. "It means you should regain full strength in your hip bone and without putting the pins in there, which can come with their own issues. Still, you will have to keep weight off it, and at your age the bones just aren't as sturdy as they used to be."

Breda did not look pleased by the last comment. "And just what would you suggest I do then? Other than not falling down anymore stairs?"

From the doctor's expression Al had the feeling he knew where this was going. Doctor Fillmore looked at Breda evenly as she replied. "Other than staying off it until its healed completely, we need to reduce the amount of stress on your joints as a whole. I would recommend about thirty pounds."

Breda's face went momentarily white, then red as he stared at the doctor in momentary disbelieve. "Thirty? Doc Gray's said she was letting me slide on the last _twenty_."

So that was how that worked out. Al had never gotten the particulars, though he knew Breda had lost over sixty pounds when he'd actually made the effort years back and kept most of it off afterwards.

"You've slipped a little dear," Nancy smiled unsympathetically though it was still an oddly tender expression.

"That's what started this whole mess in the first place," Breda grumbled. "No puns please."

"Don't worry Daddy," Charisa smiled. "We'll help out as much as we can."

"Yeah, I'll eat all the cookies before you get home!" Niam offered impishly.

Nancy shook her head. "That's what you think."

Watching the good natured family bantering, Al knew it was about time for them to get out of the way again. Though as he turned for the door, Breda waved one hand at him. "Wait a second, Al."

"You need something?" He turned and came over to the bed.

Breda sighed. "Just make sure everyone who needs to knows I'm okay and that I'll be out for a while?"

"Sure," Al nodded. He had figured he would probably be doing that anyway. "Is there anything big you need covered in the next couple of weeks?"

"Nothing my office shouldn't be able to handle," Breda replied, though he looked more irritated than relieved. "I feel like an idiot."

"I'll be sure to leave that part out, _Sir_," Al chuckled.

"Good," Breda nodded slightly, then turned his head to look at Ren. "Thank you, again," he said, though he was obviously getting tired. "I can't believe you just came over here like that."

Ren smiled as Will helped her to her feet. "I'm an alchemist," she replied, then giggled, "And an Elric."

Breda blinked and then actually chuckled. "Two very good points. I shouldn't have expected anything else should I?"

"You're a friend," Al pointed out at that last. "We'll make sure everything's taken care of till you're, literally, back on your feet."

"Thanks, Al." Breda closed his eyes, and Al turned for the door again, with Will and Ren walking behind. After all this, Al suspected Breda would be asleep before long. He looked over at Ren as they headed down to the car. She was walking on her own, but she looked nearly as tired as Breda. "Nice work. Are you okay?"

Ren smiled. "Thank you, and yes, but if I had known I would be doing a full healing transmutation session this evening I would have slept more on the train!"

* * *

Breda _was_ tired but he wasn't quite ready to sleep yet. He lay quietly through the rest of Doctor Fillmore's little dissertation on what the next few days would entail and what he would and would not be able to do when he first went home, and nodded like a good patient. He just wanted it over with.

When Al, Will, and Ren had gone, and the doctor, the room was finally quiet again. Breda waited until Charisa and Niam ducked out to find snacks before he spoke again. "You should take the kids home," he sighed softly to Nancy. Despite the fact that his hip did feel a little better, the healing transmutation had left him drained as well, and he didn't think they needed to sit around and watch him sleep. "This is no place to spend the night."

"In a little while," Nancy replied quietly.

"What's there to do but sit and watch me lie here," Breda replied, perhaps a little brusquely, because when he looked in his wife's direction she seemed upset. "What's wrong?"

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe I'm all right with that?" she replied, an uncharacteristic hitch in her voice. "A couple of hours ago we didn't know how badly you were hurt, how permanent it might be… and now you have the nerve to tell me to go home?" She wasn't speaking loudly, but she was clearly more shaken by this than he had realized. Given how calm and collected she had been through the whole ordeal, Breda had forgotten how deeply she was affected by such things.

"I'm sorry, Nancy," he apologized again. "I just… I feel like a fool; a fat old fool who's just lucky he didn't cripple himself permanently because of an old man's injury." Perhaps he was indulging in self pity, but seeing as he couldn't indulge in anything else at the moment, it was about as good as he was going to get. He didn't like getting old anymore than Roy did, but he'd made a point to stop griping about things back when he realized how much it irritated other people.

His wife's soft hand ran down the side of his face. "Don't talk like that, Heymans. Of all the things you may be, a defeatist isn't one of them. Last night you were out playing ball with Niam, and a couple of weeks ago wrestling with Edward. A lot of people would consider themselves lucky to be as capable as you are. You'll heal and be fit and moving around again in no time. You just need to be patient and a little more careful."

Breda looked up at her with a wry smirk. "I notice you didn't actually contradict my statement." He had, however briefly, hoped she might insist that he was _not_ a fat old fool.

Nancy chuckled as she bent over and kissed him, whispering softly, "Who am I to correct the President?"

**April 23****rd****, 1958**

Alyse didn't even notice her cousin was in the break room until Sara stepped in front of her to get at the coffee maker. "Oh, sorry," she smiled and got out of the way. "I didn't see you."

"I noticed," Sara chuckled as she poured herself a cup. "You just stood there for five minutes."

"Was it that long?" Whoops! She hadn't meant to lose track of time like that.

Sara shook her head as she added sugar and cream to her coffee and stirred it. "I don't think I've ever seen you so dreamy eyed over a guy."

Alyse tried to ignore the warming feeling in her cheeks. She _had_ just been thinking about Vince. "Well I've never been out with a guy quite like him," she admitted smoothly.

"Well, that's true," Sara admitted, leaning against the counter and sipping. From all reports Captain Miller was a good officer, reliable, and a gentleman, but without being a stuffed-shirted swaggering peacock or having a blunt instrument up his ass. "You've been out with him what, three times already?"

Alyse didn't mind the teasing, at least not when she deserved it. "Four," she corrected with a chuckle. "We had a date last night."

"I stand corrected," Sara smirked. "So just what _does_ this Captain of yours have that sets him apart from the other guys you've gone out with?"

It was that question that Alyse kept pondering when she found him intruding on her thoughts during the day. To say she was smitten would be true, but why? "I think it's just the combination of qualities," she admitted. "None of the boys I've gone out with were particularly faulted they were just, average, or we didn't really connect like this. Vince is just… Vince."

Sara looked at her with a considering expression. "So he's a good kisser then too."

Now she was blushing. "Quite," Alyse nodded as she fought to keep her composure. That was part of the problem with keeping her mind on her work! Her memories of last night were just too fresh. The date itself had been rather unique. Alyse had forgotten that Central even_ had_ a miniature golf course! A couple of games, dinner at a charming little restaurant, and a walk along the river that ended up with a long, sweet kiss outside her apartment; one of four very nice evenings, and the second time they had kissed.

"I'm losing you again," Sara chuckled as she stood to go. "I hope you're more focused in your office, but I'm glad you finally found someone who makes you feel this way. It's a nice feeling."

"Thanks. It is isn't it?" Alyse smiled at her cousin as she nodded and headed for the door herself. She did have work to do! She just hoped she could make it through the day on task. The last thing she wanted to do was get behind. If she had to work late, that would interfere with _tonight's_ plans!

* * *

Tore was glad Charisa seemed to be in a good mood – if contemplative - when he caught up to her outside during their free period. He knew that the last few days had been pretty crazy for her family. "Hi," he grinned as he dropped down next to her on the bench she was sitting on under a tree, sipping from a bottle of juice. "Happy Birthday."

Charisa's expression brightened when she saw him. "Thanks," she smiled.

"How are you doing?" he asked. It was rare to catch Charisa entirely alone. Usually she was with at least one or two other friends. If they were leaving her alone it had to be Charisa's choice. He hoped he wasn't interrupting. Why hadn't he thought of that earlier?

But she clearly didn't mind. "I'm all right, thanks for asking," she replied with a slight shrug. "Daddy's coming home tomorrow, and I think the hospital will be as happy to get rid of him as we will be to have him home. He's been pretty grouchy."

"The pain?" Tore guessed. He knew that Ren had done a healing transmutation to make sure that the injury would heal up properly and in full on its own, but that wasn't supposed to be comfortable.

"The food," Charisa giggled. "Mom always says Dad will eat just about anything, but apparently he doesn't like hospital food."

"He's not eating it?"

Charisa shook her head. "He is. He's just complaining about it loudly. He's pretty uncomfortable too," she added. "I'm just glad he'll be okay."

In the uneasy moment of silence that fell, Tore decided now might be a good time to give her the surprise he had been working on. "Hey, Charisa, I made you something…" he began, fishing for the item in his backpack. "You know, for your birthday."

"_Made?_" She looked at him curiously.

"Yeah," he blushed a little, looking down as he grabbed it, hoping she didn't notice. "With alchemy." He'd been practicing after all, and it was a great chance to transmute something completely from its base components. "Sorry it's not wrapped," he apologized as he held up the small fluffy dog he had modeled on Bounce. "I know your Dad doesn't like the real thing so I thought, maybe this way you could have one." He hadn't seen any stuffed dogs in her room, and while he thought it was weird a big tough guy like President Breda was terrified of dogs, he wasn't going to question it too much.

Charisa looked startled, and maybe slightly awed, as she reached out and took the pup in both hands. Then she smiled. "You made this?"

Tore nodded uneasily. "Yeah, I did."

"It's great," she smiled over the dog at him then. "Thank you. I love her!" Then, before Tore could move, he found himself the recipient of a very enthusiastic hug!

"You-you're welcome," he managed to stammer out as she sat back, hugging the dog and then carefully tucking it safely away in her book bag. "I know it's not much, but-"

"Don't be ridiculous," Charisa smirked at him. "I'd much rather have something personal made by a friend than some store bought gift any day. It means a lot to know you went to all that work just for me."  
"You're my best friend," Tore pointed out. "I figured it should be something special."

"Well it is that," Charisa assured him as the bell rang for them to go to next period. "I think it's the best present I could have gotten," she said as they both stood up. She paused then, and Tore felt his face warm again as she smiled. "Especially from my best friend."

* * *

Alyse was glad she hadn't mention tonight's date with Vince to Sara earlier. Not that she didn't trust her cousin, but because even she was a little surprised at just how much she wanted to spend time with him! It wasn't that they were moving all that_ fast _as relationships went. It had been the third date before he kissed her goodnight, and they had only kissed twice, but they were spending a lot of time together. Alyse had never felt so impatient to be back in someone's company before no matter how much she had liked any of her boyfriends.

Was this what love felt like? Infatuation certainly, but Alyse wasn't willing to pin the L designation on it. She would be rushing things to do that and about as silly as it was possible to get. She had _not_ taken complete leave of her senses!

Tonight was another one of those little surprising dates. That was something she did like about Vince; so far every place he had taken her was fun and enjoyable, but not necessarily designed to impress. They hadn't eaten anywhere expensive or gone to see anything that had an exorbitant cost; the first night had been at one of the smaller live theaters in town to see a rather avant-garde little production. The second had been an art viewing for a local artist at a coffee shop that included poetry readings. The third date had been an afternoon over the weekend where he had actually taken her outside the city to a place a friend of his owned and they had gone horseback riding! Then there had been the miniature golf course. _None_ of these were places any of her previous dates had taken her and it was all so much more interesting than the standard date.

Tonight turned out to be another fun foray into things that Vince enjoyed and seemed to enjoy sharing with people. He had apparently taken the time to hunt up where the night clubs were in Central. Not the standard mainstream places in downtown, but some of the more modern, jazzy spots that Alyse had never actually been in. She actually felt a little over-dressed in black slacks and a fitted pale blue top, but no one seemed to mind or care. The music was energetic, the food decent, and she found out that Vince could _dance! _Alyse didn't know the steps, but fortunately for her he could lead too!

By the end of the evening she was exhausted but having a great time. As they walked home under a cloudless night and a full moon, she made no objection when he put his arm around her shoulders. "I can't remember the last time I've had so much fun," she admitted softly.

"Me neither," Vince admitted, chuckling. "My last girlfriend hated jazz, horses made her sneeze, and she was such a picky eater."

"Why did you date her?" Alyse asked curiously. After all, he was the one who brought it up. She figured that gave her the right to question him.

"She was pretty?" Vince offered with an embarrassed smile, "And talented too. She sang opera and played the piano; very cultured, but she never was willing to step down into the real world and do anything I really had a passion for."

"That's a shame," Alyse replied, then chuckled. "Though I guess it's lucky for me."

"Me too," Vince laughed. "She dumped me for a cellist in an orchestra right before I got my transfer. So what about you?"

"Not much to tell," Alyse admitted. "Not that you probably couldn't find out asking around Headquarters for five minutes. A lot of first dates, a lot of okay guys, but nothing much special that ever went anywhere."

"Now that's a real shame," Vince shook his head, giving her shoulders a squeeze. "Though as you said, lucky for me."

Alyse giggled as he echoed her words. "I guess so. I've never done most of these things before but it's just because I never really took the time. I love them, and I … I really like doing them with_ you_."

Vince paused and turned her to face him as easily as he had led her on the dance floor earlier. Those surprisingly warm dark gray eyes smiled. "So does that mean I can say you're my girl? You know… if any other guy tries to muscle in and ask you out I can take offense, duels at dawn, that kind of thing?"

Her heart fluttered as he bent his face to hers. "That sounds awfully dangerous just for a girlfriend," she teased back quietly.

Vince chuckled. "But you're not _just_ a girlfriend."

Alyse could live with that. "Very well then. I guess that makes me _your_ girlfriend assuming, of course, that I have the same rights with any girl who may try to wile her way into your attentions?" Exclusive went both ways after all.

Vince closed the distance between their lips. "As you wish."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another story finis! Coming next, a foray into the unknown and focus back on the _usual _cast!


End file.
